


Privacy: So Simple Your Kids Can Do It

by dinah95



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pietro lives in this one, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), because sometimes I miss him, early days when Vision goes through walls, even though he should know better, pre-Scarletvision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinah95/pseuds/dinah95
Summary: Pietro is a typical protective brother, no matter that he is only 12 minutes older.





	Privacy: So Simple Your Kids Can Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’m shit at coming up with titles. So I went to a title generator and this is what it gave me. It made me giggle, so I went with it. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

Wanda comes out of the shower wrapped up in a towel, wringing her hair into a smaller microfiber towel. She hums to herself quietly, finally feeling safe and comfortable enough in this new place to let loose a bit. She drops the hair towel into a hamper and begins to hunt for clothing appropriate for what Steve has called “Team Relation Building”, or what Clint more casually deemed “a Friday night with the team”. She’s not used to this yet, having people other than Pietro to be around who she can allow herself to trust. With Strucker and his underlings, there was deceit around every corner. 

Digging out a pair of black leggings and a soft, grey long sleeve shirt, Wanda lets her towel fall. 

“Miss Maxi——“ an unexpected voice comes from behind her, and she shrieks. 

“VISION!” She scrambles between crossing her arms over her breasts and ladybits while reaching down for her discarded towel. “Turn around!!” 

The man stands there, unblinking eyes wide, unmoving. 

“She told you to turn around!” Pietro is there in an instant, shoving Vision back violently, handing her a robe, and moving to stand defensively in front of her while she slips into the too-big article of clothing (it’s obviously his, she’d know her twin’s smell anywhere). “What do you think you’re doing coming in here like that?!” Wanda can feel her brother practically vibrating with rage. “Disrespecting her like that!” She puts a hand on his arm, tries to calm him, but he’s beyond listening to her. “You don’t look at her like that!”

Clint is suddenly standing behind Vision in the doorway, eyes concerned and assessing. “What’s going on in here, guys?” 

“A misunderstanding,” Wanda assures, giving him an unsteady smile. 

“Pietro?” Clint looks to her brother askance. 

“He,” her brother gestures to Vision who still looks a little shell-shocked (she can’t tell whether she should be offended because her body has startled him into silence, or whether it was just her brother’s sudden attack that took his voice), “came in here when my sister,” Pietro pulls her tight to his side protectively, “was naked, without her consent.”

Wanda can tell Clint is trying not to look amused. This definitely isn’t something he’s used to dealing with as an assassin/Avenger. But he does have kids, so he is familiar with defusing situations. He projects an air of solicitude and consideration, warm eyes meeting hers. 

“Vision?”

Vision seems to come back to life, spine straightening and face smoothing. “It was unintentional, I apologize. I did not think to check before entering.” He looks down to his shoes, almost sheepishly. “Learning these human customs is still daunting sometimes.”

“You are all-knowing with all of the internet in your mind, yes?” Pietro asks hostilely, his thumb soothing over her arm. He seems more shaken by this entire ordeal than her, but then, he has always taken her safety very seriously. Just as she has with his. They have been their own island for so long, that having others around is sure to set them both on edge sometimes. “You should know better than to enter a woman’s room without asking. You are not her family, you are not her friend, you are not her lover, you are nothing.”

“Pietro!” Wanda feels her face flush, both in embarrassment at his behavior, and at his implications. “You are being rude! Vision is my friend. This was an accident! Say you are sorry!” She smacks his arm quite hard, taking pride in the way he winces. 

“First he will promise not to do that again.” Pietro almost looks to be pouting. He never has taken well to being chastised, even when they were children. 

“Miss Maximoff, I can assure you I will practice the utmost caution from now on. I never meant to overstep my bounds or make you uncomfortable.”

Wanda nods. “Thank you, Vision.” She shifts a bit, away from her brother, away from everyone. “Now can everyone leave my room?”

-

When she’s on her way down to the common area, she hears her brother’s voice, impassioned. 

“When we were homeless, men went after her. Then Strucker’s men would taunt her all the time, especially before her powers. We were just kids, and I couldn’t let anything happen to her. I know she can take care of herself. I know that better than anyone,” Pietro says fiercely, unapologetically. “But she is my sister. She is all I have, I cannot let anyone hurt her.” 

“I get that, I do.” Steve. “But you’re a part of team now. Listen to your teammates before attacking them. I understand that you’re protective of her. But that sort of behavior won’t be tolerated.” 

“YOU need to understand that I won’t tolerate any of you acting that way towards her.”

Wanda flushes and turns the corner. “Pietro! Stop threatening our teammates.” Pietro turns to look at her, not even a little shamefaced. All the male members of the team are seated on a couch in front of him, like some sort of intervention. She feels her face get even warmer. “This is ridiculous, Piet. None of them are going to hurt me that way. And I can read minds, you know?” She sits right next to him, taking his hand in hers. “Thank you for worrying about me, brother. But we’re going to have to learn to trust, yes?”

Pietro lets out a heavy sigh and curls his arm over her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You are right, as always.” All of the men sitting on the couch across from them seem to relax a bit. “I am allowed to worry, though.” Wanda just smacks his thigh and looks to the others. 

“I am sorry about him. He thinks 12 minutes means he is God.” 

Sam just shakes off her apology with a smile, and stands to start making dinner for everyone. Steve gives Pietro a stern look, an understanding nod, and walks to the kitchen to join Sam. 

“Welp, that was uncomfortable. I have things to do now.” Tony trudges off with Bruce at his heels. 

Vision lingers for a moment. Wanda gives him a small smile, but shakes her head. Now isn’t the time for them to indulge in one of their long conversations. Her brother is going to have to get used to the fact that she is branching out and learning to form relationships with others, but she’s not going to push him. They both need time.

**Author's Note:**

> Title generator site mentioned: 
> 
> http://www.title-generator.com/index.php/best-online-title-generator.html?qs=Privacy&page=1


End file.
